The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0014’.
‘CIDZ0014’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has daisy-type inflorescences with yellow-orange colored ray florets, an intense brown spot in the center of the disc when grown in high light and without heat, which can develop a more yellow ray floret with less golden highlights and a greener disc if grown with higher night(heat) and day temperatures, has green foliage, good branching, and has excellent flowering uniformity.
‘CIDZ0014’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yopueblo’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,546. ‘CIDZ0014’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Fort Myers, Fla. in March 2008. The parent cultivar ‘Yopueblo’ has a greyed-orange ray floret color with fewer disc florets.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0014’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.